The Quests
__TOC__ Description VikingMUD currently has 40 quests for the players to solve. Note that you don't have to solve them all to earn the required questpoints to become eternal or wizard, but solving quests will teach you alot of the basics about the game, such as the importance of proper exploration. The Quests The 40 (current) quests of Viking, with minor hints or directions. Witch Quest There's an old woman is "prison" on a path in the Hollin Forest. The path goes east-west and starts from the East Road. Rescue her from the punishment! Orc Slayer You need to introduce yourself to Leo The Archwizard. A proper gift will be the powerful Orc slayer, which the evil orc shaman has captured. Leo can be found in the dungeons below the altar of Odin, and the orc shaman is rumoured to be hiding somewhere in the western mountain. Forgotten Word In the woods northwest of Larstown, there lives an old and confused wizard. He has forgotten how to cast a new spell he has been working on. Find him and help him recover his spell. Bright boy (m/f) needed! Mr. S. Okoban are looking for a bright boy (male/female) for a job, involving clearing of a storeroom. Please contact Mr. Okoban in the soon to be opened store in Nif. A girl and her teddybear The youngest daughter of Jonas the innkeeper at the Sugarload Inn won't stop crying. Perhaps you can cheer her up? Sheriffs key The sheriff in Larstown has a problem, help him out and he will be very grateful. The Sheriff can be found in his office most of the time. Quest for the murderer Begin your career as a detective by solving a 50 year old murder case! A witness may be found in a hut located in a glade somewhere along East Road. (Note that due to the particular nature of this quest, it will not reset itself while anyone is standing inside the quest area. - But that does NOT mean that it will reset itself imeditately after you leave - you will have to wait a bit for that.) Lonely Girl A girl has lost her best friend somewhere in the woods south of Nick's castle. Please be kind and help her. She probably sits on some kind of a doorstep. Nick's area is somewhere northeast on the plains. Free Harry! The henchmen of Emperor Drevreck of Kalishan have arrested and imprisoned Harry the Affectionate in the dungeon in the Kalishani Imperial Castle. The whole of Larstown is relying on YOU to free the boy. The castle may be reached through the Black Dragon Portal which is on the village road a bit west of here. Jewelry Thieves Erezard the jeweller has set up shop on Lion Street in Boldhome. He has a trouble with burglars. See if you can help him somehow. This could be dangerous. Bring food and drink. And a torch. Assist a Wounded Eagle An injured eagle is stranded in a cave near sun alley. (Hint: East Road). Help it out by getting a potion from a nearby cleric. Category:Newbie